Family Kidnapping
by CaskettRizzlesCalzona
Summary: Maura is pregnant, Jane is in love with her. Is Maura in love with jane too? Hoyt is back and Jane, Maura, Frankie and Tommy get into a sticky situation. Obviously Hoyt didn't get killed by Jane but he's in lock up. Or is he? Multi chapter. Reviews are wanted, needed and very much welcome in any shape or form
1. I Love You

Maura had gotten pregnant not long after Jane realized she was in love with the Medical Examiner. Ian had come to visit and they had slept together after having a few too many glasses of wine. They had agreed to never sleep together after the last time he was in Boston but that plan went down the drain. Once Ian had been sent back to Africa after the police found out he was illegally transporting medical drugs it was about a month before Maura realized she was pregnant. Maura told Jane about the pregnancy as soon as she found out. Jane was her best friend, she told her everything. Jane reacted quite well to the news considering she was in love with Maura. She knew Maura would be an amazing mother however she was confused at who the father was as she knew Maura didn't have a man in her life. When she found out that Ian, Maura's love of her life, was the father, she didn't know whether to feel sorry for her as she would be bringing this baby up by herself or happy because he was a handsome man and she would have an amazingly beautiful baby. Why wouldn't she have a beautiful baby, Maura was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Deep down she knew Maura wouldn't do this alone as she would always be there for Maura, whether it was the late night craving runs or having to give her a foot rub every now and then. She loved Maura but she couldn't tell her how she felt now that she was pregnant, could she?

It took Jane two months to pluck up the courage to tell Maura how she felt.

Jane and Maura had gone out to dinner just as they would usually do when they had the night off. Many of the friends and family around them thought this was a little strange as they didn't know of any best friends that were as close as Jane and Maura. Some people actually thought they were together but would never say anything because they felt there was no need to. It was so obvious that they didn't even need to ask if they were or not. Jane knew that tonight was the night to tell Maura how she felt, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

All of a sudden both of their phones rang. Murder calls.

"Oh great, we get our first night off in 2 weeks, have a lovely dinner and the nights ruined by some son of a bitch murdering a poor innocent civilian" Jane was seriously angry at the interruption. She just wanted to get tonight over and done with.

"Jane you're jumping to conclusions again. You have no way of knowing whether this was even a murder yet, and if so, whether the killer was male or if the victim was poor or innocent" Maura gave her a disapproving look before she answered her phone. Jane shrugged her shoulders and went to answers hers too.

"Isles. Yes...Okay...Thank you, I shall be there as soon as I can"

"Rizzoli. Yes...Are you okay?...Frost calm down, ill be there as soon..."

Jane and Maura both looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Maura heard most of the commotion that Frost was making on the other end of the phone. "Frost just hung up on me, he never hangs up on me. Something must be seriously wrong. C'mon lets go" They both made their way to what they now knew was a crime scene from the way Frost was acting. Jane tried to stay calm so that she wouldn't scare the M.E but nerves were filling them both up. Maura wasn't stupid, she heard the way Frost was acting. She knew something more serious had happened than what Jane was letting on. The last time they were both this nervous was when they found Hoyt's last victim. It couldn't be him they thought. He was in lock up and had no connection to the outside world. Neither of them wouldn't have even attempted to ask if the other though it was Hoyt. Not after the last time. Just thinking about him or hearing his name made them both shiver with fear and brought back all the memories of when they were both tied up and cut on the throat. Memories that they never thought could again become a reality.

Jane stopped the car once they had got to the crime scene but didn't move an inch. She didn't even turn the car off. Her hand was on the steering wheel, her eyes locked on what was going on in front of her and her heart beating as fast as it ever could. All Maura could do was look at Jane. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to get out and witness what she was so certain she was going to see; a cut throat, a tea cup and the most horrific expression on Jane's face.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh which made Jane nearly jump out of the car. She loved Maura's touch but she wasn't expecting for Maura to touch her at a time like this. She didn't know why though, as Maura was her best friend and she knew all Maura wanted to do was comfort her.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Maura then placed her loving hand on Jane's shoulder as her way to keep Jane placed in her seat.

"Oh no, it's okay Maura, I...I was...I was just in my own world for a moment. C'mon Maura lets just get this over and done with" Jane unbuckles her seatbelt and turns off the ignition but is stopped by Maura's hand back on her thigh.

"Jane stop" Jane looks down at Maura's hand on her thigh not knowing what to do. She wanted to just hold her hand but didn't know whether she would be able to keep the tears in.

"Jane look at me" Maura voice was stern but still soft and pure and full of love. Love for Jane. She knew she loved Jane but was it platonically or romantically? She had never been with a woman. I mean she did mess around with her roommate at college but she had never fully given herself to a woman. However she did feel like she had given all of herself to Jane. Maybe not in the sexual way but she could trust Jane with her life. Jane knew everything about her. Jane even knew things that Maura didn't know about herself. She knew how Maura would be a wonderful mother.

"Please, look at me" Jane found it hard to look in Maura's eyes at times like this. People say the eyes are the window to your soul. This is true in Jane and Maura's case. When Jane looks into Maura's eyes she sees everything. She sees the first day they met. She sees the first time she got Maura to try beer. She sees the dorky, socially awkward, most beautiful amazing woman she fell in love with. All Jane wanted to do was forget about everything and just take Maura into an embrace and never let her go, but she knew there was something horrific outside of that car waiting for her that needed to be seen, and dealt with in whatever way she could.

Maura placed her right hand on Jane's cheek to make sure Jane would stay looking at her. "Jane, I thought this was going to be over too. I know...I know your scared, hell I am too, but you can get through this. You've done it before and you can do it again." Jane took Maura's hand that was on her thigh and leaned into the hand on her cheek. Here eyes looking down to where their hands were intertwined. Being able to feel Maura relaxed her just enough to say something. Something she needed to get off her chest that's been lingering there for a very long time. She was going to follow through with her plan no matter what. She had to now that Hoyt was back in their lives. Anything could happen. "God, Maura I...I don't know where I would be without you. I don't ever want to lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise" Maura gave Jane's hand a squeeze before placing a strand of hair that was hanging down, behind Jane's ear.

"It's just..." Jane sighed heavily. She didn't want to talk about this right now. Not in a car and especially not in a car that's parked 50 yards away from what could effectively break Jane into a thousand pieces that could never be put back together. But she knew she had to say something before they started delving into this case. If she didn't she could kidnapped and tortured before she could tell Maura how she felt, or even worse, dead. Then Maura would never know.

"What Jane...what is it? You know you can tell me anything, whatever it may be" Maura brought her hand to cup Jane's chin to gently push Jane to look at her again.

"When...when he did this to you" Jane traced the fading scar on Maura's neck with her finger. Maura squeezed Jane's hand even tighter. "I lost control. I just wanted to kill him. I didn't even care if I got hurt. I just wanted you to be safe"

"Oh Jane" Maura started crying. She's never the one to keep dry eyes in emotional situations. This wasn't even the hormones talking. This was just Maura, holding the hand of her best friend. The best friend she had ever had, telling her that she would kill for her.

"No, Maura, please let me finish. I...I had never been so scared in my entire life, than when he had that scalpel to your throat. I could not stand to lose you. If he had killed you, I would have stopped...I would have stopped fighting him"

"Jane, please don't say it" Maura was crying even more. Jane felt bad for making Maura cry but this was something she had to do.

"Maura I have to. If not for you then for me. I would have. I would have let him kill me. I wouldn't have been able to live without you Maura and...Maura your the best friend anyone could have. When we first met I thought you were this dorky, annoying, yet beautiful, talented woman. I never thought that you, a five hundred dollar bottle of wine hoarder, full of life Medical Examiner would want to be friends with me, a crappy paid Boston homicide detective who only ever watches baseball and drinks beer in her spare time. What I'm trying to say is that you like me for who I am and no one has ever done that before. People have always been trying to get me to be who they want me to be, or they think I'm something I'm not. You saw me for who I really am, and I just want to thank you for that" That wasn't quite exactly what Jane had planned to say. It was better. Just without the 'oh and I'm in love with you' part.

"Jane...you got one thing wrong in that speech of yours. I don't _like_ you for you who are." Jane looked at Maura with a 'oh great Maura I've just spilt everything out to you and now you're saying you don't like me' look.

"I love you, Jane. I don't _like _you for who you are. I _love_ you.


	2. You're Stuck With Me Forever

**Authors Notes : Thankyou so much for reading guys. The gist of this story was one of the dreams i had had however Maura was a mix of Jessica Capshaw and Sasha Alexander but i thought i'd make it easier and just have it be Maura seen as though the rest of the characters were from RandI. So here's a new chapter, i hope you like it :D this is quite a bit shorter than the first chapter but the next will be the longest :D please please review **

* * *

Jane and Maura exit the car bracing themselves for what they are about to see. They had seen so many dead bodies in their careers and they hardly ever effected them, but when it's personal, it can effect them in ways no one should ever have to face.

"Maura I can't do this" Jane stopped and went to turned around when she felt Maura grab her hand.

"Jane. You now we have to. I'll be there every step of the way." Maura snaked her arm around Jane's waist, pulled her in close then moved her towards the body.

Jane and Maura get to the body to see Dr Pike already kneeling next to it. "Maura what's Pike doing here?"

"I have no idea. Why would they ask me here if Pike's here?" Maura squeezed Jane's hand. Jane knowing this was the sign that Maura still hated the guy.

Frost and Korsak walk up to stand in between Jane and Maura and the body. "Hey Jane, are you okay?" Frost went to touch Jane on the arm but backed out with seeing how upset Jane was. Jane didn't say anything to which Maura squeezed Jane a little tighter. "She's okay for now. Thanks Detective Frost. Erm, Shall we?" Maura motioned her hand towards the dead body behind the Detective and Sergeant.

"What do we have Dr Pike?" Maura asked knowing full well what he was about to say.

"Forty two year old man, hands and feet bound." Pike paused and looked up to the two women before he carried on. "Scalpel to the throat..." These four words made Jane squirm and run behind a dumpster to be sick. Maura ran after her with Korsak right behind her.

"Oh my god Jane are you alright?" Maura rubbed her hand across Jane's back trying to comfort her in any way she could.

"Maura I think you need to take Jane home. Ill get Frankie to drive you"

"Thank you Sergeant Korsak. C'mon Jane lets get you home." Maura held Jane by the waist to keep her on her feet. Jane looked like she was ready to faint any minute.

"Hey Frankie, take the two ladies home will you" Frankie ran over helping Maura with keeping Jane on her feet.

"Korsak, don't ever call me a lady again" Jane gave him a glaring look that they were all so familiar with.

"Nice to see you still have your sense of humour in there somewhere" Jane gave him a small smile before she nudged Maura and Frankie to take her home.

Frankie drove Jane's car onto Maura's drive something that had annoyed Jane as she hated anyone else driving her car but she was too exhausted with fear to even protest.

"C'mon Jane let's get you inside" Jane hadn't even seen or heard Maura get out of the car and walk round to her side. Maura took Jane's hand and walked her inside then went to say goodbye to Frankie.

"Are you two going to be okay, I can stay if you like?" Frankie gave Maura Jane's car keys.

"No I think we'll be okay, but thank you Frankie"

"Well if you need anything you know where I am" Frankie made his was to the car that was waiting for him on the street. He had called Frost on the way to Maura's to pick him up and take him back to the department.

Maura shut the front door and turned to look at Jane who had ended up on the floor next to the couch. It broke Maura's heart to see Jane like this. The tough detective would have hated the thought of being so vulnerable but she couldn't hold onto the strength she had been clinging onto so tightly. She had to let it go. The strength was killing her. "Oh Jane what are you doing on the floor?" Jane just looked at Maura showing no emotion. Maura knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"C'mon Jane lets get you to bed, you're exhausted" Maura went to pull Jane onto her feet but Maura wasn't as strong and as stable as she used to be, even if it was only three months into the pregnancy. The growing baby inside her stopped her from doing things that involved using her back. "Jane your going to have to help yourself a little, my back can't take much more"

Jane let out a little of herself and got to her feet "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, It's okay. Let's get you out of these clothes"

Maura walked Jane to the guest bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Maura started with Jane's shoes and socks and put them at the foot of the bed. She then proceeded to take Jane's suit jacket and placed it on the bed. "Jane I'll be right back...I'm just going to get you something to wear to bed...Okay?" Jane nodded in response. Maura was back within the minute. Maura had always kept extra baggy t-shirts and shorts for if Jane ever stayed over. It became more of a frequent occurrence after the last time Hoyt got close to Jane and her nightmares started again. Jane would end up calling Maura in the middle of the night and the conversation would end with Maura inviting Jane over.

Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt and placed it with her jacket. "Jane can you put your arms up for me?" Jane did as she was told and Maura slid on the sleep shirt. "Stand up and we'll get these pants off. They have vomit on them" Jane stood up and let Maura do what she needed to do. Maura finished getting Jane dressed for bed and slowly helped her under the sheets. Maura stayed with Jane a few minutes to make sure she was settled.

Maura moved a few strands of hair away from Jane's face and studied her perfect features. Okay Jane wasn't perfect. No one was, but to Maura, Jane was perfect. She loved everything about her. Everything.

"Goodnight Jane" Maura got up and started to walk out of what Maura could call Jane's bedroom. She had spent so many nights in there.

"Maura wait" Jane's unusually quiet voice stopped Maura in her tracks.

"Yes Jane?" Maura turned to look at the sleepy brunette.

"Can...can you stay...with me?"

"Of course...I'll just go and get changed, you don't want me complaining about the creases in my dress do you?" Maura gave Jane a smile before heading to her bedroom.

Maura didn't take long to get into her pyjamas before she was back to the guest room where Jane lay in the bed now facing away from her. Maura didn't know whether Jane had fell asleep so she was careful in closing the door and walking towards her side of the bed.

Maura smiled when she saw that Jane was still awake. "I thought you were asleep" Maura laid down under the sheets and turned to face Jane.

"I wanted to wait for you" Jane moved her hand to place it into Maura's before closing her eyes. Maura was going to say something but decided against it. She just wanted to let Jane sleep.

Maura was woken up by Jane's leg knocking her own. She thought it was just Jane turning over but then she heard screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM HER...JUST TAKE ME...LEAVE HER ALONE"

"Jane?" Maura rolled over to find Jane in a sweaty disarray fighting with the sheets.

"NOOOO, LEAVE HER ALONE"

"Jane, wake up...JANE" Maura shook her best friend until she woke up from her nightmare. "Hey, It's okay, your okay" Maura pulled Jane into an embrace which Jane fully fell into.

"I'm sorry" Jane wept into Maura's chest.

"Do not be sorry for something that is out of your control" A few minutes past before Maura slowly pulled Jane down onto the bed so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other.

"Thank you."

"For what Jane?"

"For being here. For staying with me"

"Oh Jane, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You're stuck with me forever" Maura pulled Jane closer to her to which Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and they both fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Their Worst Nightmare

It had been three months with no leads. The first month was really hard for Jane as she would only ever be at work or home. She really tried to carry on with her life as normal as possible but she was so scared.

Jane and Maura were as close as ever. Jane had even moved in with Maura as she wanted to keep Maura as safe as possible. They didn't know what they were, they hadn't really talked about it, but Jane knew one things for sure, if she was ever to be with Maura, it would be when Hoyt is dead. Jane couldn't risk being in a relationship with Maura when Hoyt goes after couples and he had already tried killing Maura. Jane wouldn't put Maura through that again. Maura also didn't want to push Jane into anything just yet, not until all this was over and they could get on with their lives without having to worry if they were going to get hurt just going to the grocery store or to the dry cleaners.

The nightmares had subsided as every night Jane would fall to sleep in Maura's arms. This was the only thing that would keep them away. Maura would do anything and everything she could for Jane to never have nightmares again.

Once it got to the third month of having nothing, every one seemed to relax a little. Frost and Korsak even brought up the idea that maybe the dead guy with a missing wife was just a coincidence as there was no tea cup near the dead body and no one had reported the wife missing. It didn't help that the wife didn't have a family, or a job where people would notice her missing. Their theory was that the wife could have killed the guy.

Jane wanted to believe their theory she really did but something deep down inside her knew he had something to do with it. She tried to push everything aside for Maura. Maura was now six months pregnant and Jane didn't want to worry her about anything, she had enough to worry about with the baby.

Maura had an idea to distract Jane even if it was just for a little while. She knew Jane's birthday was coming up and she wanted to get Jane a dog before the baby came so that it would get settled and they could train it without the baby around. Wait, surely Jane would be gone by the time the baby is born. Surely they would have caught Hoyt by then, and then Jane would go back to living in her own apartment. Jane and Maura didn't talk about what would happen when Hoyt was dead. They enjoyed living together so much that they forgot what it was like before.

Tommy was also thinking about getting a dog so that he had something to be responsible for now that he had his own apartment and he had a stable job.

Jane walked into the kitchen to where Maura was stood and put her hand on Maura's abdomen where the tiny human was growing. They hadn't found out the sex of the baby as Maura wanted it to be a surprise. "Hey, you ready to go yet?"

"Patience Jane, we have to wait for Tommy and Frankie. They're coming too remember" Maura places her hand over Jane's.

"Yeah yeah, a family outing you said, it'd be fun you said. Waiting around is not fun Maura." Jane walked away from Maura, hands waving around and pacing from one end of the room to the other.

Maura walked up to Jane and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jane stop. They'll be here any minute. Now why don't you go finish cleaning the breakfast dishes and ill go finish getting ready?"

"Fine" Jane went to start cleaning the dishes when she heard a knock at the door. "Maura they're here let's go"

Maura walked out of her bedroom to find Jane waiting impatiently at the door and hadn't even let the two young men inside. "Jane you could have at least let your brothers inside"

"Maura will you just hurry up" Maura glanced over at Jane with an annoyed look while she grabbed her purse then walked over to where the three siblings stood. Frankie and Tommy made their way to Maura's car and waited for Maura to lock up the house.

"Sorry for being impatient, I've never been any good at waiting around" Jane placed her hand on the small of Maura's back on their way to the car. "Do you want me to drive?"

"It's okay Jane I can drive, you drive too fast to say that your apart of the police force...and anyway It's quite entertaining seeing you squirm in your seat with impatience, I'll drive extra slow" Maura winked and smiled at Jane before going to open the door to the drivers seat.

"I hate you" Jane squinted her eyes at Maura but gave her a contradictory smile.

"No you don't, you love me" Maura got into the car and started the ignition. Jane joined her and just stared at her making Maura a little nervous.

"That's right, I do" Jane smiled at Maura until she remembered that her two brothers were sat 2 feet away from them so quickly turned to look out of the window.

"Hey Frankie, what was that all about?" Tommy scooted a little closer to Frankie and whispered to him.

"I have no idea" Frankie looked to Tommy and then back at Jane and Maura. But Frankie did have an idea what was going on. Everybody they knew had an idea. You had to be blind not to see the intense connection these two women had. Then again Tommy had a huge crush on Maura. It must be true. Love is blind. It took the two women long enough to realise they were in love with each other. Then long enough to tell each other. But did they want to act on it? They liked the way things were. They had a great friendship, the best both of them ever had. If they got together and something happened that broke them up, neither of them would be able to handle losing each other. Maybe just staying friends is for the best.

"We're here" Maura turned of the ignition and turned to look at Jane who was still looking out the window and seemed to be in her own world. "Jane?" Jane didn't answer Maura so she looked at Frankie.

"C'mon Tommy lets wait outside" Frankie and Tommy left Maura to talk to Jane alone.

Maura placed a hand on Jane's thigh which made Jane turn to look at her. "Are you okay Jane, you were in your own little world all the way here"

Jane placed her hand over Maura's and looked down. "Yeas I'm fine Maura, I...I was just thinking about stuff, ya know?" Maura knew exactly was she was thinking about but getting Jane to say it might help Jane through this whole thing.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you believe it was a coincidence?" Jane looked up at Maura and stared into the depths of Maura's soul looking for comfort.

"You know I don't believe in coincidences Jane. I...I...I would tell you why but this isn't the time is it?"

Jane gave Maura a small laugh "No, Maura it isn't"

"But it is time to go get you a puppy. I know this isn't going to make you forget about him, you could never forget about him, even when he's dead...and he will be soon, you will get him but I thought getting you a little distraction would be a good idea"

"Your right, I will kill him...I just hope it's not because of something he does to someone I love because I will do more than kill him. Im sorry Maura...lets just not talk about him again for while. C'mon let's go get us a puppy" Jane jumped out of the car to see Frankie and Tommy waiting patiently outside the pet shop.

_Us_ Maura thought. Jane said lets get _us _a puppy. Was this going to be their puppy. She originally was getting it just for Jane. Maybe something will eventually happen between them. Maura just smiled to herself and joined the siblings. They had to keep some distance between them. If this was Hoyt then Maura would be in even more danger. Hoyt goes after couples...Jane being apart of a couple would just give him so much more pleasure.

"What kind of name is Josephine Friday?" Jane laughed at the dog that was barking in front of her.

"Awww Jane isn't she cute though. Shabby but cute" Maura leaned down to stroke the straggly haired ball of cuteness.

"Yeah Maura, she is kinda cute. What d'ya think? Ya think she'd be good for us? I mean she probably wont get much bigger than this which will make it easier for us when the baby comes" Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Jane really mean all this, did Jane think that the dog was going to be both of theirs. Did Jane mean that she was going to stay with Maura after the baby comes. Living with Jane felt so natural to Maura, and the same to Jane. Maybe everything was going to work out in the end and they would end up together. Who knows...for now Maura left Jane to say whatever she wanted, she just wanted to see Jane happy, even if it was for a small moment.

"You want her?"

"I think I do...but I am so changing her name. I can't have a dog called Josephine Friday. I was teased enough about my own middle name never mind having a dog with a hideous name"

"Jane you can't change her name this far into her life. It will just confuse her."

"Argh, fine, I'll just shorten it to...Jo...Jo Friday" Jane knelt down to get a better look at Jo.

"Jo Friday it is. Erm...Jane? I don't think you've ever told me what your middle name is"

"Yep and I'm not going to. It's awful and..." Suddenly they heard a gun shot. Jane went to grab her gun when she realised it wasn't there. Jane had had the weekend off s she didn't think she would need it. Why would she need it just to go buy a dog. Maybe next time she'll think twice.

Will there be a next time?

"Maura are you okay?" Jane looked over Maura to make sure she was okay then turned around to look for Tommy and Frankie.

"Tommy, Frankie are you guys okay?" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and started to walk around the shop to try and place her brothers.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine Jane, are you and Maura okay?" Frankie and Tommy ran through the door to the left from where they were looking at some bigger dogs.

"Yeah we're fine. Where'd the shot come from?"

"I don't know" Frankie and Tommy made their way to the front window and door of the shop to see if they could see someone outside. They couldn't see anyone or anything so turned their backs to look back a Jane and Maura.

"C'mon we need to get out of here and call the police" Jane looked at Maura then to her brothers. They took one step before they saw what was their worst nightmare.

"Oh my god" Jane grasped Maura's hand so tight she could have broken it. Jane slowly made her way in front of Maura to try and protect her from who was before them in any way she could.

"Hello Jane" That voice, that face, that man. Four men walked beside him. He was prepared. He knew Jane wouldn't be alone. If she was he wouldn't assistance. He knew Frankie and Tommy would have fought him if he was alone. This man knew what he was doing from day one. This man was Charles Hoyt.

"Leave her alone" Frankie ran up to him with Tommy right behind him when two of the men grabbed the two brothers and injected them both with Etorphine.

"NOOOO" The two women screamed. Maura grabbed Jane tightly by the arms. She knew Jane would do her very best to keep her safe, but in the hands of Charles Hoyt, no body was safe.

Hoyt slowly made his way over to Jane and Maura, scalpel in hand.

"Do not hurt her. All you've ever wanted is me, just take me and leave Maura and my brothers alone" Jane would die if it meant Maura would be okay. She loved her brothers, she really did, but Maura meant more to her than anyone she has ever known. Jane couldn't take her eyes off of the scalpel he kept rolling around his fingers.

"Oh don't worry Jane, I wont be using this. Not yet anyway"

Hoyt looked over to the other two guys that was standing with him giving them a silent signal. The two men walked over to Jane and Maura. "What are you doing, get away from us" Jane tried protecting Maura for as long as she could but they were pulled away from each other in an instant. "NOOOOO, LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE'S PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKE" Then suddenly Jane and Maura both felt the syringe needle enter their necks. Both stopped struggling and were slowly placed on the floor. Neither of them looked away from each other. Tears streaming down Maura's face. All Jane could do was look into her eyes and reach for her hand to give her as much comfort as she could.

"Maur...a"

"Jaan...e"


	4. The Look Of Love

**Authors notes : Oh my god guys, im so sorry for the late update but im back. School has started so that's why i haven't updated in so long. I will try and update quicker next time. Thank you guys for sticking with this and not leaving me :) please please review and i'll have a new chapter up asap **

* * *

Cold. Dark. A small hole in a basement window giving them the only source of light.

"Maura...Maura honey wake up" Jane hadn't been awake for more than 10 seconds before she was frantically looking for her best friend. Maura was laying on her back on what Jane figured out to be a very thin mattress. "Jane?" Maura woke with a shooting paint in her back. God knows how long she had been laid on what was basically floor boards with what might as well have been a blanket covering the splinters.

"Hey Maura...you're...you're okay...I'm here." Jane put her arm around Maura to feel her nudge away with a short breath in. "I...I'm sorry, what is it?" Jane backed away from the blonde beauty. Even if Jane couldn't see Maura, she knew she was beautiful. She was always beautiful to Jane.

"Pain...pain, in my back" Maura tried to move a little to help with the pain but it just made it worse.

"Okay, we need to get you sat up, anymore laying down will cripple you"

"Actually Jane, just laying down on the floor for a long period of time would be an impossible way to cripple a person however if they were to..." Maura stopped talking when she realised Jane had stopped moving. She knew Jane was giving her a "this is not the time" look that was so familiar to Maura even if she couldn't actually see the oh so familiar facial features of her best friend that she loved so much. "Right this isn't the time is it?"

"No it isn't Maura, but I like to see that you're still you. The googlemouth that I fe-" Jane cut off knowing what she was about to say. "that I became friends with. Now c'mon let's get you into a more comfortable position" Jane helped Maura so that she was sat up with her back against the wall and Jane sat next to her. It wasn't long before Maura slouched and put her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane moved so that Maura could lean in to Jane more and she put her arm around Maura giving her as much comfort as possible.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maura" Jane buried her head in Maura's hair.

"What's going to happen to us?" Maura sat back up so that she could look at Jane with what little light they had.

"I don't know Maura *sigh* I really don't, but I do know one thing for certain..." Jane took Maura's face in her hands "no one, not even the bastard that brought us here will ever hurt you. No matter what you're getting out of here alive, even if I don't"

"I trust you Jane...but please don't do anything stupid. I want all of us to get out of here alive"

"All of us?...Oh my god. TOMMY. FRANKIE." Jane shouted out for her brothers. She didn't think they were in the same room as they should have been awake like her and Maura and they didn't answer back.

"Jane I'm sure they're okay" Maura put a firm hand on the brunettes arm to try and calm her.

"What? Are you psychic now? You don't know that Maura" Jane angrily jumped away from Maura touch regretting it not even in the first second. "I'm sorry Maura...I...I just hate what he keeps doing to me...to us" Jane moved closer to the blonde and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know Jane, I understand" Maura buried her face into Jane's natural curl. She loved the way Jane smelt. Lavender, with a little musk thrown in there.

Jane pulled out of the embrace after a few longing minutes. "I'm gonna go see if there is a way out of here but I need you to stand up for me. I need you to stay next to me at all times okay? Do not let go of me"

"Okay" Jane helped Maura to her feet, interlaced her fingers with Maura's and set off slowly walking around the room. Jane used the back of her hand to skim across the walls for any door handles or windows. The small blinks of light coming through a hole in the wall didn't help them with their search. All of a sudden there was banging which made Jane grab onto Maura. Protecting Maura became like a reflex to Jane. Maura was her life. Suddenly they heard a door knob turning. Hearts were beating faster, Jane's arms were tightening around Maura and they were scared for their lives.

A burst of light was now through the room and two figures were stood in the doorway. Jane and Maura moved a little so that they could see who the two figures were.

"Oh my god Frankie" Hoyt was holding a scalpel to the throat of Jane's younger brother. "You son of a Bitch" Jane went to run to her brother but Maura knew better and she pulled her best friend back into her hold. Jane didn't protest away from Maura knowing going after Hoyt right now would be a bad idea. She needed to stay alive to protect her family.

"Now now Jane, you wouldn't want me to kill your brother now would you? It wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't get to watch me kill you." Hoyt was still stood, scalpel to Frankie's throat when she saw four more silhouettes behind Hoyt slowly making their way towards them. Two men made their way towards Jane and Maura grabbing them by the arms when Jane saw that the last man had a hold of her youngest brother.

"Get your filthy hands off her" Jane tried to get out of the mans grasp to help Maura but handcuffs were roughly fitted around her wrists. "God damn you, you Bastard. I'm so sorry, you guys shouldn't be here. This is my problem. He has only ever wanted to kill me. The others were just to scare me. He is not going to get to my family. If he wants to kill, he can kill me, not you." She calmed down eventually, looking to each of her brothers, then stopping at Maura. The room was still dark but they caught each other in eye contact, each knowing how they felt about each other. They didn't need to say anything, a look was enough.

For now.


	5. Me You and This Baby

**Authors Notes: sorry it's been so long again, but im seriously busy with school and now i might even have a job by the end of next week so ill be even more busy but this story will still be getting updated but not very quickly :'( thankyou guys for sticking with this and the reviews are great :) more reviews are very welcome :) I hope you like it. **

* * *

"VINCE" Angela ran screaming through the whole department. Her whole life was gone. "VINCE" The moment she saw him she stopped. The look on her face made him feel sick. He knew. He just knew. The only other time Angela had ran screaming through the department was the last time Hoyt used Lola's Stockholm syndrome to make her seduce Frankie before tying him up then to kidnap Jane until he could get out of prison. Angela had tried to get in touch with her oldest son and daughter but had no luck; the only difference with last time being that Korsak, Frost and _Maura _knew what had happened before her.

It had been fifteen days since the siblings and Maura had been taken.

Those fifteen days had been torture for Angela. Her whole family was gone, and she didn't know if she would ever get them back. Okay Maura wasn't actually her family but it felt that way. Maura had been a part of her family's life for so long now she couldn't remember a time without her.

Those fifteen days had also been torture for Maura, Jane and her younger brothers. Every day the man they all feared and would until he was six feet underground had taken them one by one, blindfolded into another darkened room up one flight of stairs, tied them up and made a three inch incision somewhere on their bodies with his signature tool. He stayed away from Maura though…not by choice but by Jane threatening to make his life a living hell before she has chance to kill him if he laid one finger on Maura. It wouldn't make a difference whether she was pregnant or not, if he touched her she'd kill him with no thought of her own life. Maura meant more to Jane than anyone else in her life. Of course she loved her brothers and would do anything for them but Jane just couldn't handle having to listen to the screams of, who she has come to realise, the love of her life. Her soul mate. Her one and only.

Maura had just turned 6 months pregnant and things looked like they were about to change.

The four heard the usual footsteps that they would hear before the torture would come. But something was different. Once he opened the door he didn't move. He didn't go straight for Tommy like he usually would. He just stood there, for what felt like hours.

"One wrong, stupid move and you all die do you understand?" No one answered him as they had no idea what was going on. Eventually Jane said something otherwise Hoyt might get angry.

"Y…yes, we understand" Jane squeezed Maura's hand to silently tell her that she really did understand. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardise Maura's life.

"You two get up" Hoyt threw a key towards Tommy and Frankie so that they could un-cuff themselves from the piping that they had been connected to for the past two weeks. Once they un-cuffed themselves two men walked in and dragged them away.

"HEY…GET OFF ME. YOU SON OF A BITCH" Tommy tried to struggle away but the men were too strong for him and his brother.

"TOMMY STOP." Once he heard his sister's voice he knew what she was going to say next and she was right. "Tommy just do what he says. Everything's going to be okay I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jane." That voice. That voice echoed in her ears and will do for the rest of her life. But no matter what he says, she will keep her promise, she always has and always will keep her promises.

Hoyt started walking towards Jane and Maura to which Jane instinctively moved to stand in front of Maura, making sure Hoyt wouldn't touch her. "Now, you two are coming with me" Hoyt un-cuffed the two women from the pipe then cuffed them together. He grabbed Jane by the arm and walked them up the familiar flight of stairs to where the two women found that they were in a house. To their surprise it was quite a nice place, not as nice as Maura's but better than some of the houses Jane's past suspects have lived. He then took them up another flight of stairs to what they guessed was towards some bedrooms. There were locks on each door, four to be exact. Once they got to an opened door they looked inside to find Tommy and Frankie sat on one of the beds, Jane only having the time to give them a look of love, with an apology thrown in there before her and her best friend got taken into their own room.

"Make yourselves comfortable, you'll be here a while" Hoyt told them before he un-cuffed them and pushed them further into the room before quickly locking them in.

Jane and Maura silently looked around the room to see a double bed on the left covered with a thin sheet for the warm days and blankets for the cold nights, a nightstand with a lamp under the window which was blacked out and a chair in the right hand corner. Jane moved to sit on the edge of the bed, finding that the mattress was quite soft. This will be good for Maura she thought. The blonde just stood and stared at Jane not knowing what to do or say. She was glad Jane was the first to speak.

"I…I'm so sorry Maura" A tear fell down Jane's cheek which was quickly caught by Maura's thumb when she sat next to the brunette. "I'm so sorry" Maura pulled Jane into a tight embrace, hands moving to rub Jane's back.

"Oh Jane. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault" Maura placed a kiss on Jane's temple, trying to get her to calm down.

"But Maura, if I had just killed him when I had the chance, none of this would have happened. I had the gun pointed right at him, but I just couldn't do it. At the time I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to me but I should have just killed him" Jane was still crying. She hated herself for crying in front of Maura but she couldn't stop.

"Please Jane. Please stop crying. You can't change the past. What you can do though, is change what Hoyt has planned for our future" Maura pulled out of the embrace to look at Jane.

"You're right. I'm gonna get us out of this" Jane moved the piece of hair that was making its way over Maura's eye. "I'm so tired of this Maura…I'm tired of being afraid. Not just for my own safety but for yours. Tommy. Frankie. I'm just so god dammed tired" Jane exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come here" Maura shifted over to the other side of the bed and laid down on her right side holding her hand out. Jane followed, laying down next to the blonde, close enough to feel her best friend's breath on her face. "Do you want to know what I want our future to be?"

All Jane could do was smile. She closed her eyes to listen to what Maura had to say.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and brought it to her stomach.

"Me, you and this baby." They were the last words Jane heard before she fell into an unusual deep slumber. She needed her sleep if she was going to save her family and have a future with Maura. This time she would kill Charles Hoyt without a doubt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Hey Guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but i'm getting to the part where the four of them will be able to get away from Hoyt and go home back to where they belong. I have a few ideas of how they get out but i wanted to see if you guys had any ideas on how they can get out...whether all four of them get out alive, or whatever. So please send me a review with some ideas and if i go with any of your ideas ill be sure to thank you :) **


End file.
